Purgatories Gate
by Triune Prophet
Summary: Several years after Hei left Hell's Gate open a third gate was created in the middle of America, This gate was named Purgatories Gate, now contractors run throughout the streets and State Marshals are the only ones trained to take them on so they thought
1. Prologue: Alethia

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys it has been a long while since I last put anything on this account, I've decided to start off fresh so this is my first cross-over and I chose Darker Than Black and Fullmetal Alchemist because I had a really weird mental connection between them, this will follow a OC and it takes place in America where Purgatories Gate has been opened. I will have some minor notes at the end as well. Hope you enjoy, R and R if you would be so kind otherwise just R and E, (Read and Enjoy)

* * *

**Purgatories Gate: Prologue: Alethia**

A strong wind blew throughout the trees, leaves trembling against the force. The night sky was almost entirely blocked out by the smog generated from everyday life. The area was dark and filled untrustworthy looking people and nothing but sirens providing noise. It was the kind of area one would hate to be lost in. One young woman seemed to be in a very unfortunate situation as she walked the streets. Her eyes darted back and forth hoping to not catch anyone's attention. A chilling laugh paralyzed her as she looked behind her. "Well there you are sugar. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." Nothing but piercing yellow eyes could be seen from the alley she'd just passed. She wanted to run but something was preventing her, as if she weren't in control of her own muscles. "Don't worry darling. It's only a little trick I picked up."

"You're a contractor aren't you?" The only movement she could feel was the trembling in her right arm. Tears formed in her eyes as the figure moved closer to her.

"You shouldn't use that word lady." He made a hiss like noise before moving directly next to her ear. His movement was swift and she couldn't trace it."You might draw the wrong kind of attention." He laughed again and closed her eyes preparing for whatever this thing had planned for her. He was definitely a contractor based on the paralyzing feeling she had. Contractors had begun appearing all around the America since the Purgatory Gate had been created. She was face to face with one of these abominations. She heard a siren that seemed much closer than the others sounding in the background. So close in fact it sounded like it was on top of her. The police car screeched as it round the corner coming to a sudden halt. A young woman stepped out and yelled to them.

"Contractor 142 put your hands in the air and back away from the girl." He did as she said before laughing loudly. The officer's hand began trembling as she released the gun. She was not in control of her body.

"You must be a new recruit, they didn't teach you anything about Contractors did they?" He was completely correct. She had only started a week ago she knew little to nothing about them other than they were to be feared.

"Let the girl go, you may do with me as you please but please release the civilian!" He smirked at her plea.

"I intend on doing with you as I please." He licked his lips with a sickening grin. "But I will do so with her as well." He licked the girls neck causing her tears to stream more strongly. A gunshot echoed through the air, the man barely had enough time to separate himself from the girl. His eyes scanned the surroundings and finally stopped on a man by the officer. "Who the hell are you!"

"Tall contractor of above average build, number 142, ability vocal cord manipulations allow target to effect peoples eardrum and disorient them." The man wore black glasses and had an ear piece.

"So you're a state marshal. Soldiers trained and specialized in the murder of contractors, let's see how well they prepared you!" The contractor lowered himself before rushing towards the marshal, his voice cackling with each step.

"Using your disorientation must make you seem faster than you actually are. Unfortunately for you." The contractor swung a fist at the marshal who side stepped it easily much to the contractors amazement. His arm was forcefully gripped and he was thrown over the marshals shoulder. "I am quite well prepared. You use your laugh as a mask for your ability, I have these earphones to prevent just that." The man lay still on the ground. "Target appears to be disabled." Two hands grabbed the earphones and removed them. He spun around to see the female police officer in a trance like state. He then heard the cold laugh from behind him, he could feel his body tensing and moving against his will.

"It's not just disorientation you idiot, its control over their muscles, including the brain. Stupid marshal trying to kill me, you end up losing your own life instead." He laughed again loudly before pulling a knife out. He placed a hand on the marshals shoulder pointing the knife at his neck. "No interest in toyin with men sorry boy." With one swift motion the blade pierced the skin. The marshal's body trembled as if trying to escape it's inevitable shut down. He gasped for air only twice before his body became limp.

"Please just let us go!" The woman screamed to him regaining her ability to speak. "I don't want to die! I just wanted to see my boyfriend!" nearly instantly the man was beside her again.

"Don't worry, I will keep your body company baby." He breathed against her neck causing her to gag from his vulgar action. His hand slowly traced down her body as if he were mapping it out. She could see their shadows from the lone light behind her. The shadow of his hand vanishing behind her back. Tears streamed like a torrent from her eyes. She clutched them tightly shut preparing for the worst. A sound of glass breaking caused her to open them again. "What the hell?" He looked around for the source. The light behind him had been shattered and the alley was now dark accept for the end where the desolate road could be seen. "Someone over there?" He yelled. He could hear footsteps but could see no sign of life.

"It truly is amazing what some contractors are capable of, manipulation of the body by using sound waves alone. You must have built a hefty toll to pay when this is all over. You haven't been using your abilities sparingly." The Contractor turned around and saw a young man with a hooded jacket kneeling by the corpse of the marshal.

"You a marshal too?" the jacket laughed a little before standing up.

"No not a marshal, just a civilian passing by. I have an unhealthy interest in contractors I've been told."

"Get out while you still can!" The female officer said coming back to her senses.

"Like I would let the boy leave!" He began laughing as he turned to look at the boy again. The hooded figure however was gone. "Where did you go you little shit!"

"I don't think anything funny was said, so your laugh caught me off guard is all." The contractor slowly turned around to see the man standing behind him and next to the officer. "It will be alright ma'am just calm down." She could not see his face, little beneath the hood was visible and all that was, was his bangs. He walked past the contractor and approached the other woman. "Are you alright?" She was still sobbing. "I'll take that as a no."

"Who the hell are you?" The hood shifted to face the man. In a matter of moments he seemed to teleport before him.

"Well, I believe I already said I was just a civilian. What more do you need to know?" The man was far to angry to play along with this boy any longer.

"Let's see how funny you are after you can't move ya shit!" He began emanating a piercing ring from his mouth. The hooded jacket seemed unaffected.

"You are really annoying. I mean seriously would you just shut up!" he walked to the police officer again. "I need to borrow this really quickly." He pulled the gun from her holster and aimed it at the man.

"Why aren't you being affected?" The officer said with confusion. He remained calm with the girl behind him. The man screeched again. "He is doing it again! I can't stop!" She grabbed the hooded figure from behind. He still didn't move.

"It's alright. Remember just stay calm. I promise you everything will be ok." He felt cold to her touch and his body was motionless other than his breathing. The trigger was pulled firing the bullet towards the contractor, he bellowed in pain as it pierced his flesh. The officer let go regaining her reason again.

"I'll need to end this myself." He rushed towards the man who had stepped away from the officer and tried to tackle him. As his face hit the pavement he was confused, he was sure the man hadn't moved yet here he was on the ground. "What kind of bullshit is this!" He said as he stood, blood dripped from his mouth."You a contractor too or something!"

"The reason you missed is because your toll is being enforced. Do you know what happens when contractors don't pay for their abilities?" The man kneeled by the contractor. "It's truly upsetting the first time you see it. Tell me what is your payment?" The man looked up with increasingly pleading eyes.

"I need oranges allot of them! I need to ingest allot of citrus!" The hood cocked with confusion.

"Well that's unfortunate. I don't seem to have anything with citrus near here. Perhaps your time is at hand." The man's face turned to an even stronger fear.

"Please! I need some please! I beg of you!" The man looked down and sighed.

"If you insist, just take a deep breath." The contractor was confused. The man dropped a capsule that burst into smoke. After a few coughs the contractor passed out cold. He walked to the officer who was still very disoriented. "Take him to the hospital and call the State Marshals they will likely remove his vocal cords, after that he will be easy to keep in prison." He turned to leave when she called out to stop him.

"Wait! Thank you for helping, but who are you?" The hood looked down and laughed a little.

"I can't tell you that." She seemed a little upset. "keep the streets clean. We need a few good officers to achieve an Alethia."

"What?"

"Alethia, it's Latin, it roughly means 'truth which emerges from darkness into light' there is allot going on lately that is not coming to light." She put the knocked out contractor into the car and faced the hooded figure again.

"Well you're a hero too." He sighed gently before responding.

"I am most definitely not a hero.

* * *

**Author's Notes 2:** So I decided to go with Purgatories Gate as the name of the location because in catholicism, purgatory is a location between heaven and hell, a state of limbo where you when your not meant for hell but have not earned the right to heaven either. as such I figured since Heaven's Gate and Hell's Gate had been used why not use a title that was similar to these.

I understand the chapter is a bit short, been really busy with work and it's supposed to be a prologue, I am going to try and average 2.5 to 3 thousand words a chapter and am going to try and get the released quickly, like once a week or so. This next week I might miss a little with School starting back up.


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn Of The First Day

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, here is the second Purgatories Gate chapter, so I wanted to let you guys know, now that I am passed the prologue, each chapter will alternate between the two main characters. like most observations will be made by the character of the chapter. I will tell you in the author's notes in case you forgot. I m gonna try and get another one up next week, I am gonna be working on schoolwork allot, you know beginning of the semester and all. Hope you enjoy, read and review if you'd be so kind, otherwise read and enjoy.

* * *

**Purgatories Gate: Ch.1 Dawn Of The First Day**

An alarm clock rang loudly in the bedroom. With a groggy grunt he hit the clock shutting it off. He sat up, the room was a mess, clothes and wrappers laying all over the floor, few spots of carpet could be seen beneath all the crap. The only neat place in the room was the bed he had just stood up from. He sifted through the clothes and pulled up a controller for the TV in the corner. Clothes draped over the corners of the TV blocking most of his view. He flipped on the news where they were covering a new story. "We are here with Marjorie McKlaine the young woman who was attacked last night, it would appear miss McKlaine was rescued by new recruit Misty Hill of the San Jose Police Department, tell us how was last night's experience."

"I already told you, that officer didn't rescue me, it was some guy with a hooded jacket. If you're out there thank you so much!"

"Ma'am we have video tapes of the surrounding areas, they show no one entering the scene besides the officer, how do you explain this?"

"I don't know but there was a State Marshal and then this kid." The reporter looked to the side with a panicked look.

"That's all the time we have for today sorry everybody. Now back to Lacy Silvermist, " The girl could be heard protesting as the video turned off.

"We have word that the Museum Of Old Stars will be opening a new exhibit featuring a strange red stone that shines brightly even in the dark, while why this exhibits back story has not been given to the public, it has managed to grab the attention of Furtim, the master thief who has been hitting exhibits one after the other. He has made an announcement once again, this time he is targeting this new gem and he has announced tonight at the opening he will steal it." The boy shook his head shutting off the TV.

"Figures, first word about marshals and they clam up. Do they really think people don't realize contractors are out there?" He walked into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He turned to the mirror as he began brushing his teeth. His teeth were pristine and white, his flesh slightly tanned and his eyes were of different colors. One was a beautiful green and the other was a golden yellow. His hair was black except for his bangs which had been dyed a crimson red color. He finally began stripping, his body glistened from the lights and sweat from his sleep. He turned the shower on and prepared a towel for when he got out. The hot water felt like acid hitting his skin but he remained still washing his body calmly. His hands stopped on his wrists as he felt the scars from his foolishness a few months back. He had lost track of time as the buzzer in the other room sounded again. "Shit! I am gonna be late!"

He leapt from the shower wrapping the towel around him as fog hazed over the mirror. He got dressed in a hurry grabbing his backpack as he left. He nearly ran passed the parked motorcycle parked in his apartments driveway. He wore no helmet, it seemed normal for him and not just forgetfulness from being in a hurry. He revved the engine before taking off full blast towards his school, Redding Academy. The place where nearly all his research had taken place. The school was slowly coming into view.

He shut his bikes engine and stepped off. An officer walked up to him she was near his age, she wore glasses and had her hair tied behind her head. He could tell right off the bat she was one of those serious types. It was really too bad, if she weren't she could have been quite cute. "What's up?" He was unsure of how else to start the conversation. She looked almost puzzled and unsure herself how to respond.

"I am officer Hill. I am investigating an assault that happened last night."

"I heard about you on the news this morning, impressive for a rookie. Tell me though, was it really a state marshal that was there?" Her eyes widened before she quickly regained her composure. Clearing her throat she began speaking once more.

"I'm sorry details on the case are still confidential. But I can assure you, state marshals do not actually exist." He looked at her skeptically.

"Let me guess, contractors aren't real either."

"That is entirely true." He shook his head.

"Yeah, contractors aren't real and neither is Purgatories Gate. I swear you government hired people. All of you think you're doing people some favor."

"Sir, I am simply trying to get information, there was a young man at the scene who we think may be linked to the criminal." He rolled his eyes without her noticing. "Do you know anything about this man." She held up a picture. On it was a man in a black hoodie with a flame pattern near the trim. It was unzipped and hung loosely on his shoulders

"Why are you asking around here?"

"We have reason to believe he is a student at this college." The boy almost choked on his own breath.

"Why would you think that?" she sighed rather loudly.

"Again I cannot tell you that Mr…" She looked at him puzzled. "I don't have your name yet do I?" He rolled his eyes.

"Love to tell you, but it's confidential. If you'll excuse me I have allot of work to get done." He tried to walk past her but she stopped him. Almost at a loss for words.

"Excuse me! I am an officer this behavior is entirely disrespectful!" He looked back at her, his eyes barely showing from behind his bangs. His eyes pierced her like a knife. They were eyes that refused to take orders, eyes determined to finish whatever was started.

"You sit here talking about some guy who saved your ass, acting like he was a murderer or some kind of criminal, I am someone who looks for the truth, not some cover up story by the government. You want information, my name is Seth Winchester, I am a journalist major inspecting the origin of Purgatories Gate, and I could care less about this. The government hides everything, I learned that after SL-9 case." He again pushed past her. She was once more lost for words. He was fuming, his boiling point finally reached. He walked alone towards the campus when a young girl ran up to him.

"Heya, Sethy what's up!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Marcy I really am not interested in talking right now." She pouted at him.

"But my brother isn't around so I could, ya know go all the way?" He made a disgusted face and pushed her away. She was cute, probably 19 but she was his best friends sister. Something about that fact made him grossed out by the offer.

"That's not even funny!" He yelled at her, he wasn't really this mad, in fact she teased with him all the time, it's just with all that had just happened it was too much. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Seth, I just…" She looked down, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's my fault I was just angry. I'm sorry. I need to be alone right now." He turned away feeling ashamed. All he could do was go away before he did anything else stupid. He left her behind and walked to the school. He walked until no one was around him. "I can't believe I looked her in the eyes." His hand trembled as he did remembered the moment. The blood spilling out, the pained expression, that sense of hopelessness. The most frightening moment however was the fact that he was beside her at the moment it happened. "This is my price to pay." Tears had begun streaming down his eyes. He wiped them away before pulling a book from the shelf beside him. After looking around a little to make sure no one was around he opened the book. Inside was another smaller book that looked like a journal. The front of the book had a pattern that looked like a circle, it had a cross within it that a snake like creature had coiled around. He felt the engraving smoothly before opening it.

"Written By Professor Elric"

He wasn't sure who Elric was, nothing about him was found in the text books, he had only recently discovered the book and every attempt to read into it more had resulted in some strange distraction. "Seth! Dearest of all my friends how are you." A man called from across the library. He was startled after getting absolved by the book in his hands. Seth hurriedly placed the book inside the other and shut it tightly.

"What's up Jake?" Jake was Marcy's brother and had been Seth's only good friend since starting college. "Here to study again?

"Yeah right." He laughed loudly, Jake had his parents wallet keeping him at the school much more than his grades. "So, you gonna try out for the football team like I said?"

"I don't think football is really for me. But again thank you for the offer." Seth stood up and walked to place the book back.

"Are you kidding me? You practically vanish when you want to! Your footwork is amazing! It's like nothing I've ever seen!" Jake was a very loud person. The rest of the students in the library were glaring at him.

"Jake keep it down. You're being really loud."

"Fine but can we get out of this place then? The library doesn't suit me at all. How about we throw the football around instead?" Seth sighed before nodding.

"Screw it lets go." He stood up placing the book in his bag. This wasn't normal but for some reason he felt like keeping it close. They left the library. Jake had the ball in his hand and nearly as soon as they got outside he threw it strongly to Seth. He hadn't lied, Seth's footwork was quite fast and he knew how to handle it well. He leapt up as a final attempt to bridge the gap between him and the ball. One hand could reach the ball and he gripped it tightly. He landed roughly rolling to his feet.

"See! We need you out there boss!" Seth threw it back like a bullet. The speed was incredible and the spiral was tight. Jake caught the ball, he flinched from the impact. "Hell you can throw better than our quarter back too!" Seth looked down for a second.

"What position do you even play?" Seth asked, he'd never really wondered before now.

"I am the kicker, duh." Seth laughed.

"The kicker? Isn't that like the one position they don't ever count as a player?" Jake looked at him with a serious look.

"Not funny Seth. Not funny at all." He looked up as if something caught his eye. "Dude, hot babe behind you!" Seth didn't even bother looking, "Seriously!" Jake threw the football however it was greatly overthrown.

"What the heck are you doing!" He ran back and once more dove for the football. He then noticed someone in his way. "Watch out!" He caught the ball and maneuvered himself before hitting the ground hard. He had avoided whoever it was that he'd almost hit.

"Would you be more careful!" Seth looked up and saw a familiar face. "Wait, aren't you that guy from this morning!" It was the police officer.

"Oh great. Not you again." He stood up dusting himself off before throwing the ball to Jake. "What do you want? I thought I told you earlier I was done."

"I wasn't looking for you, and it's Officer!" Seth rolled his eyes again, he'd been doing that allot today. She looked at him seriously, almost trying to see into his eyes again. He wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"I really don't like police. So believe me when I say, calling you an officer would be an insult from me." Jake ran up behind him placing one hand on Seth's should and forcing the ball into his hands.

"Me likey the officer, how you doin?" She showed a slightly revolted look on her face.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you?"

"I'm the only person here you need to know." She laughed at this shameful display.

"So you're the guy I've received calls out? The one harassing girls?" Jake's eyes widened, he couldn't see through this obvious charade she was demonstrating.

"Ok Ms. Hill right? He obviously isn't…" He looked Jake once over. "Intellectual enough. Is there anything I can help you with?" She thought for a little trying to decide.

"I was actually just heading out for the day, I will come back if I need anything else." She walked past him without another word. He watched her walking away, something piqued his interest, as if he hadn't seen the last of her. In fact he had a feeling he'd see her extremely soon.


	3. Chapter 2:The Grand Opening

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys wanted to apologize for the late post school has been more time consuming than I thought. from now on I will probably update once the previous chapter hits about 60 views, unless however, one of you either messages me or comments asking for it. I don't want to post them if no one is reading but I also don't want someone who really enjoys it to not get to anymore. Also if you have any questions leave them in the comments and I will answer anything or clarify as long as it doesn't reveal any plot. I would personally love for you guys to comment or voice your opinions about things. This chapter follows Misty, I really hope you guys enjoy this. Again R&R and if not R&E.

~Triuneprophet

* * *

**Purgatories Gate: Ch.2 The Grand Opening, Shade Moves In Darkness**

Misty slipped on the dress, it was a metallic blue color and shined gently in the dim lighting of her room. "Perfect." She said confidently looking at herself in the mirror, she felt good about herself for once. She could only credit that to her new outfit. She had been asked by a close friend to go to the opening of the new exhibit at the 'History Of Old Stars'. She had been busy all day researching an assault crime that happened the night before. A contractor, she was still skeptical about their existence but after last night, she didn't doubt it. The noise that sent chills down her back by simply remembering it. The boy that she interviewed today was not much better. He was just completely rude and irritating, his friend wasn't much better. Her cell phone beeped loudly on the bed next to her, the screen had a light blue glow. She picked it up and looked at the screen.

"How did your day go? I heard about what happened to you through the government channels, it got me really worried. Why didn't you tell me?

~Shade~"

Misty smiled when she picked it up, shade was her private guardian. She didn't know who he was, all she knew was that her father trusted this person. He had said on his death bed that she should call him if she ever got worried or in any serious trouble. She still didn't understand why her father wanted her to talk to him, but he had been a very good listener. They exchanged text messages relatively commonly. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I met a total jerk today while looking into it. Sorry to have worried you :)." He was like an older brother to her. Always watching out for her and making sure she was ok, he was really sweet, at least she thought it was a he. Moments later the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Misty! I'm glad I got a hold of you."

"Yeah I'm right here, are you on your way?" She was smiling ear to ear from excitement, she always loved all things to do with history.

"That's actually what I wanted to get in contact with you. I can't make it so I want you to go and have a good time." She sighed in an irritated manner.

"Marshal are you serious? I was really looking forward to hanging out with you, I haven't seen you since I joined the force, this was your gift to me for making it." She was practically pleading with him over the phone.

"I am really sorry, they have your ticket at the entrance so go have fun." She sat down with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's going to be weird going all alone. It's going to be really awkward, I was all dressed up and everything. If you keep disappearing like this all the time I am going to think your Furtim." He laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah really funny Misty. Just go and have fun, you'll be first hand for when Furtim shoes up. Have fun and I am really sorry about not being there." She was upset but she let him off the hook, it was a bummer but she would be fine. She needed to keep her chin up. She decided to go alone, she was already dressed and changing back seemed like an unwanted hassle right now. The phone beeped again, the sender was Shade. It was rare for him to respond back so quickly.

"Sounds like a pleasant day. Just take it easy, don't let one person ruin your day. I have business to attend to tonight. So I won't be able to talk more.

~Shade~"

She laughed a little, Shade was always busy with business, the little knowledge about him only served to peek her interest. She decided to leave and walked outside, she was surprised by a limo sitting in front of her house. "Hello?" She said knocking on the front window.

"Ms. Hill?" She nodded to him, "Good, I have been sent by Marshal Fulley, he wanted to apologize for not making it, he has already paid for my services." Her eyes widened slightly.

"He really went all out didn't he?" The driver laughed slightly.

"Yes ma'am, he was very thoughtful. Well shall we?" She smiled and then nodded. He ran around the car to open the door for her, with a thanks she sat down. He closed the door, this entire situation felt very awkward. She was very much a rough girl, primarily she had boy friends more than girl friends, watched and play sports. But tonight, she was wearing a blue dress and wore makeup. She felt different, it was kind of nice. She looked around the car noticing the drinks prepared. Plenty of champagne and wine, but them she saw the drink she really wanted. In the back nearly hidden was a can of Squirt soda. She'd loved it since she was a child. She had nearly arrived by the time she finished her drink. The spotlights lit up the sky as they pulled up to the museum.

"Thank you very much for the ride." She said to the driver as he opened the door for her.

"I'm glad to help, I hope you have a pleasant night Ma'am, do enjoy the exhibit." She smiled at him as she stepped out.

"Thank you so much, I will. Have a good night." She walked past him walking slowly up the stairway. She was going up the stairs when she heard screams. She hurried up the stairs which was terribly awkward, she wasn't used to heels.

"It's Furtim!" She stopped at that, the name of the thief who said he'd be here. She began scanning the crowd for a sign of him. She removed the heels running up the stairs. The sound of bullets could be heard ahead as four men pushed past her. They all wore black trench coats with black gloves and ear pieces. She arrived at the top of the stairs soon after them. The man who everyone was calling Furtim had large glasses that had telescope like functioning for precise vision. His hair was spiked and his clothes were pure black as well.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for being here, I am glad to have so many guests at my show." He leapt forward a bag in hand stopping before Misty. "Well hello madam, you would be a beautiful gem to steel as well." He leaned in breathing on her neck sending a chill down her spine. "Truly a beauty." The four men in trench coats ran back to catch the man.

"Freeze!" They screamed while unleashing a gas like substance. Misty covered her mouth, this was an advanced chemical that caused short term memory loss when inhaled. This meant only one thing, State Marshals were here and the one they were chasing was a contractor. After their slip up last night they didn't want to risk word on contractors getting out.

"Like I haven't seen this trick before." He placed a strange mechanism over his own mouth. "Here toots, I've decided I like you." He forced one into her mouth. She could feel it filtering the air. She reached into her purse searching for her gun when Furtim leapt towards four men and sent a pulse like effect from his body knocking them to the ground. "You guys are so predictable. I've got my jewel and now I will be going." They struggled to get up but some invisible force kept them down.

"For someone whose name means stealthily, you think he'd be a bit more so dontcha bro?" Everyone's attention was drawn from the Furtim to this new man who stood on the ledge above the museum entry.

"Aye, that I do brother, that I do. He really is an odd one?" On the other side of the ledge was another man. One wore a blood red suit with a black tie and had a white fedora. His hair was a beautiful red color and his eyes were of different colors. One was a bright yellow, the other was a blood colored red. The other man wore a black hooded jacket. Flames lined the edges of the jacket. The hood covered most of his face. His undershirt was a shirt that said, 'If you won't laugh at yourself I will for you.' His lower half was pure black jeans.

"Who are you two!" Furtim called from below a look of fear plastered across his face. The two looked at each other.

"He wants to know who we are? Who does this bloody fool think 'e is Crimson?" The hooded man said to the man in the suit.

"Well my dear Shade, I do believe he is the culprit after the stone." Misty froze, did he call the man Shade? The hooded man, not only could this man possibly be Shade, but he was without a doubt the man from the day before. The man who helped them against the contractor.

"Shade and Crimson, dual sides of the eclipse, we are the light of the crimson sun that exposes the darkness that lies in the shadows." Furtim was trembling as he spoke. "That's you guys!" The two of them laughed slightly.

"Aye, we bloody told you that. What the 'ell is wrong with this guy Crimson?" The man in the suit smiled with a grin that could melt the soul. She nearly felt week in the knees just looking at him. Misty grabbed Furtim and attempted to cuff him with the pair of hand cuff's she had in her purse. He almost didn't notice in time but he quickly spun around her pinning her arms behind her.

"I liked you too toots, why would you pull that kind of shit." The wind blew strongly and the two brothers disappeared. Shade dropped to the ground before Furtim, the hood was still blocking his face, "You're holding on to the poor lass eh?" He stood next to Misty, she could see the outline of his chin but nothing else. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the man and grinned, it was just barely visible. Furtim was launched back spinning like a rocket had hit his shoulder. Misty was standing there shocked.

"You're the guy from yesterday right?"She managed to squeeze those words out. His mouth twisted in confusion.

"Not really sure what'cher talkin bout. Care to elaborate." The outfit was the same but she did notice that the speech pattern was different. He had a very thick Scottish accent, maybe it was all just a weird coincidence. Maybe her Shade and her helper last night weren't the same as this person standing right before her. Still the coincidences were much too strong for her tastes. "Look lassy, I don't think you should be focusin on this right now, howeva, me and Crimson have some work to attend to. You got it bro?" The man in the red suit stepped past her with little effort, the world seemed to slow down a little as he passed down the steps. Crimson kneeled down next to Furtim and took the contents of the bag. Misty saw the small red stone.

"It would appear to be another fake, brother." The hooded figure next to her sighed.

"Suppose we should leave now then don't'cha?" Crimson threw the stone to Shade who looked at it calmly. "Now that I think about it, you do look familiar." She caught one glimpse of a golden flash below the hood, she could only imagine it was his eyes but it was too difficult to tell.

"What?" She didn't quite know what to say.

"You're going to come in handy I bet. You'll be hearing from us lassy." He lift his hand above the crowed and snapped his fingers, a bright flash blinded everyone. Misty looked around trying to regain focus but by the time she had, the figures were gone. She knew she'd be seeing them again and she didn't doubt it'd be soon.


End file.
